


The Ask

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Plus!Size Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor Demetra Trevelyan is not always sure about her physique, not even under the gently moonlight. But in Cullen's arms she'll find the answer which she's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ask

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is
> 
> [here](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> , if you like fics, fantasy stuff and A LOT fo Dragon Age.  
> Thanks for your time here, I hope you'll excuse possible mistakes (English is not my native language).  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved!

“Don’t they really bother you? Not at all?”.

The question, whispered in the night under the gentle moonlight, fell softly against his bare skin. He could feel her faint tension, as close as they were after their lovemaking.

He didn’t need that she clarified what she meant - other times she spoke about her curves and marked skin and impefections - and for a moment, just a second, Cullen stayed still, his soul full of too many feelings. 

She sounded so happily incredulous, her limbs wrapped around him and her head under his chin.

She _shouldn’t_.

A woman like her, who enriched the world "beautiful" with new meanings, shouldn’t have been so worried about her body, so surprised that someone could find her desirable.

Cullen caressed gently her back, his hand travelled until it could rest against her soft belly, between her generous breasts, on her wide hips.

Her body was so different from the others who he met before her, when love was just a forgotten dream and all he needed was a quick, physical release.

All in her seemed made for being touched, tasted, felt.

How _possibly_ could this bother him?

He had desired her for a long time, not daring giving a voice to his thoughts. Demetra Tevelyan was like a star, for him: breathtaking, enchanting, but completeley out of his reach. He was so _unworthy_. So broken. His dreams gone and become dust, his innocence lost too early. It would be a blasphemy just even trying to brush someone so pure, so bright, so _alive_.

Someone who smiled despite her strange destiny, the harsh battles, the huge burden on her shoulders which became heavier day after day.

Someone like her, clear scent of flowers and air in her hair, lively azure eyes who noticed so much and judged so little, a loud laugh to share with everyone around her.

Cullen was lost in her before he could fully realize, despite his concerns and his poor attempts to stay just Inquisitor and Commander. 

And when he finally allowed himself to watch, she was _there_. Waiting for him.

For some sort of undeserved miracle, now she was in his bed, hugging him, naked and perfect, her creamy skin incredibly soft and _right_ against his own, her hair scattered like a cloak along her shape.

He gently obliged her to look at him, his eyes roaming shamelessly all over her exposed curves, his hands cupping and grabbing flesh and whispers, while their hunger stirred again.

“Not at all.” he whispered just for her, panting against her lips while they became one once again, trembling and sighing their satisfaction, fingers enterwined and smiles on their faces.

“ _Not at all_.” he repeated, holding her when they slowly felt asleep.

And the moon smiled gently.


End file.
